The Sugar Rush Cup Series
by Herschel Nougatson
Summary: In 1993, the SRCS was born. In 1995, Rancis Fluggerbutter captured his first Sugar Rush Championship. Now 18 years later in 2013, with some heated competition and conflict from fellow racers, this could be Rancis' toughest season ever as he pursues his 'Drive for Five.' 36 races, 23 tracks, Fifteen racers, Eight Chasers, ONE CHAMPION. This, Is the Sugar Rush Cup Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Rush Cup Series**

(Prologue)

* * *

"This is it! Coming out of turn number 4, after only three seasons in the Sugar Rush Cup Series, Rancis Fluggerbutter will stake his claim as the 1995 Sugar Rush Cup Series Champion!" The race announcer for the Sugar Rush Cup Series announces. Rancis Fluggerbutter, in the number 24 kart for Hershey Motorsports awaits the field to pull off the track and onto pit road. Tears stream down his face as he pulls onto the front stretch and burns his tires in jubilation.

"WHOOOOOOO! YEAH BABY!" Rancis screams as he does his first Championship burnout. One of his pit crew members runs out to his kart and inserts a flag into the holster next to his door. Rancis shakes his hand and continues doing his burnout. The flag reads "First Time for Everything." Despite all the naysay from the haters, Rancis was now a champion, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"All right buddy," his crew chief radios to him, "come on down to Victory Lane, we got a trophy with your name on it," he said cheerfully. Rancis ceases his burnout and drives off to the winner's circle to be with his team.

"And here he is," the pit reporter reports, "the newest champion of the Sugar Rush Cup Series, Rancis, take us through this season and how it feels to finally become a champion?" The reporter asks. Doused with Pepsi and confetti, Rancis wipes off his face and adjusts his championship hat before answering.

"Oh, this is what I've dreamed of my whole life! I've got to thank Mr. Hershey for giving me this opportunity back in '92 at Atlanta. This has been the best and most fun I've ever had in a stock car, but we aren't done yet, I've got to thank my crew for gutting it out all year and just being spot on every race, and my crew chief," Rancis said and grabbed his crew chief by the neck in a hug, "what a hell of a guy, I couldn't ask for a smarter guy on the pit box." Rancis concluded his interview before resuming the celebrations with his team.

"We here at Sugar Rush TV thank you for joining us this season," the reporter said to the camera.

"This has been the 1995 Sugar Rush Cup Series season. We hope you fans enjoyed the 36 week season, and we hope you come back with us for the 1996 Daytona 500 which is only 90 days away, and congratulations to Rancis Fluggerbutter, the 1995 Champion. Good night race fans, see you at the Beach," Benny Peppermint announces. Rancis shut off the TV and got up from the couch. The year is 2013, his 21st season in the Sugar Rush Cup Series. Rancis' phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh yes Mr. Hershey, I'll see you in Daytona," Rancis said with a hint of enthusiasm on his face. It was time again for a new season of the Sugar Rush Cup Series. After closing up his house and driving to the airport, Rancis entered the private jet of his owner, Rick Hershey, to fly to Daytona Beach, Florida. After 20 seasons, Rancis was thinking how far he had come since that day in 1995. But, today was the start of a new season, Pre Season Thunder for the racing series was starting up, and all the drivers were excited. Rancis' teammate, Swizzle Malarkey, was a two time champion, and his other teammate, Gloyd Orangeboar, was a single time champion.

"Well, here we go again," Rancis said as the plane's wheels touched the ground on the runway in Florida. The best part of this for Rancis was the fans, not because of how famous he was, but seeing the overwhelming support he got from them and how loyal they were.

"So Rancis," Swizzle said as they got ready to de-board the plane, "you ready for the fan experience meeting at the garage area later tonight, it's gonna be a madhouse," He asked and picked up his carry on duffel bag.

"It's my favorite part Swizzle, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rancis said with a wink. The difference between Rancis and a few racers (excluding his teammates) was he didn't like to boast about how many championships he'd won, he relished the memories, friends and fans he'd made. Luckily, the three caught a private limo to their hotel which was a few blocks away from the mecca of Sugar Rush: Daytona. The three drivers arrived at their hotel and discarded their street clothes to put on their racing fire suits. Rancis came out of his room in his brown, yellow and orange Reese's fire suit which read _Four Time Champion__: '95 '97' 98' 01_ atop the right breast. Swizzle exited his room wearing his red Skittles fire suit which read _Two Time Champion '96 '99_ atop the right breast. And Gloyd was wearing his brown Snicker's Fire Suit which read _2002 _champion atop the right breast.

"Well boys," Gloyd patted the back of his teammates, "let's go greet us some fans."

* * *

**End Chapter 1. **

Chapter Two will introduce other racers.


	2. The Other Side of the Garage

**The Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 2: The other side of the Garage**

_dark demon122: Yeah, it's just like NASCAR, except they are racing their karts._

_VickyT36: Thank you. With a 36 race season, this might be over 40 chapters long._

_Shut Your Yams: Thank you_

* * *

**(Same time as last Chapter, but with Vanellope)**

Vanellope von Schweetz & her teammates, Taffyta Muttonfudge and Jubileena Bing-Bing, just arrived at their hotel when the boys did. All three girls drove for Reese Penske at Penske Racing."Ah, another season, you girls ready for this?" Vanellope asked excitedly as she stripped her street clothes and put on her Hostess fire suit which read _Three Time Champion '00 '04 '06._

"Yeah, I'm ready for another championship Von Schweetz," Taffyta bragged while putting on her Strawberry Nesquik fire suit which had _Five Time Champion '05 '07 '09 '10 '12_ on it. Jubileena groaned and rolled her eyes at Taffyta's cockiness. She sat down on her bed and put on her Twizzler fire suit which had _2011 Champion._

"You know Taffyta, ever since you got more Championships than Rancis, you've really become egotistical," Jubileena pointed out.

"What do you mean ever since she got Five Cups?" Vanellope chuckled, "she's always been egotistical since driving for Reese," Vanellope replied.

"Shut up, you two are just jealous that I'm the best there ever was in the SRCS," Taffyta stuck her tongue out and put on her strawberry Nesquik hat. The other girls put their sponsored hats on and left to get to the fan event at the Daytona International Speedway Media Center.

"Hey, I think that's the Hershey boys ahead of us," Jubileena pointed out to the limo in front of them.

"How are you and Swizz doing Jubileena?" Vanellope curiously asked while fiddling with the window control. Jubileena blushed and looked away.

"We're doing fine, but those rumors of us at Chicagoland last year are NOT True at ALL!" She exclaimed embarrassingly. The previous season, there was a four hour rain delay at Chicagoland Speedway. Jubileena and Swizzle spent the rain delay cuddling. But as Jubleena exited Swizzle's hauler, rumors and reports circulated that they had 'done the deed,' but that wasn't true. "I'm just glad we all date people the same age," she added, "save for Vanellope, when are you gonna date someone?"

"Yeah we all know Bing-Bing," Taffyta sighed and ignored Jubileena's question to Vanellope, "you're too nice to do premarital," she said out loud. Jubileena glared at Taffyta and flicked the Five Time champ's hat off. Taffyta scoffed, picked up the cap, and gave Jubileena the finger.

"Girls!" Vanellope shouted to get them to stop, "we're here," she drooled with excitement and awe. Despite racing in the SRCS for 17 years, Vanellope still got chills from seeing Daytona International Speedway at night time. The massive 2.5 mile track oozed with magic and intensity with the hundreds of LED lights surrounding the facility. The two limos pulled into the parking lot where all six drivers exited and said their hellos.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Swizzle asked and hugged Jubileena.

"Not much Swizz, just thinkin' of how much trophy polish I'm gonna need to polish my newest Daytona 500 trophy," Vanellope teased the two time champion.

"When you only have one Vanellope, two may seem like a lot," Gloyd teased her, "it's nice to already have two," he bragged. Vanellope had only one career Daytona 500 victory, while everybody else had two, save for Rancis who had three.

"Come on guys," Rancis said, "we can't keep our fans waiting," he scolded them. The six made their way to the media center where their was already hundreds of fans waiting for them.

"How long is this meet and greet Rancis?" Jubileena asked him.

"From 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM, so get ready to have a sore wrist tonight," Rancis replied. All six passed the 'glory room' where there were pictures of the best of the SRCS were pictured. Since the series only started in 1993, there wasn't very many champions to recognize. Several had already retired or passed on. Of the few that retired, they were race announcers or just attendees. Of them, Herschel Nougatson, was the first Champion of the SRCS, winning the first two championships. He was now a race announcer.

"Okay guys, get ready for the introduction," Taffyta said, gushing with glee at seeing her fans.

"Get ready race fans, for your favorite drivers!" The meet and greet coordinator announced. "Driving the number 24 Reese's Chevrolet Kart, Four time SRCS champion, Rancis Fluggerbutter," he announced as Rancis appeared on the stage with a wave. "Driving number 97 Hostess Ford Kart, Three Time SRCS Champ, Vanellope von Schweetz!" Vanellope ran up to the stage and did a kart wheel, causing a roar of applause within the crowd. "Driving the number 46 Skittle's Chevrolet Kart, 'The Swizz' Malarkey!" Swizzle walked onto the stage and gave a thumbs up to the crowd. Several fan girls swooned at him, only inciting Jealousy in Jubileena. "Driving the number 12 Twizzler's Ford Kart, Jubileena Bing-Bing!" Jubileena walked onto stage and clung to Swizzle, causing some of the fan girls who swooned, to boo her. "Driving the number 5 Snicker's Chevrolet Kart, Gloyd Orangeboar!" Gloyd walked on giving the double peace sign. "And finally, the five time and defending champion of the SRCS, driving the number 1 Strawberry Nesquik Ford Kart, Taffyta Muttonfudge!" All the fans formed single file lines to meet their idols, but that didn't mean they weren't going nuts. Rancis sat next to Vanellope, Jubileena naturally sat next to Swizzle and Gloyd sat next to Taffyta.

"Hello there, who do I make this out to?" Rancis asked a fan kindly.

"Please, make it out to Jeff," the young boy asked. Rancis signed a cap for him with a black sharpie.

"Here you go little fella, glad to have your support," Rancis said with a warm smile.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The little boy said excitedly and ran off to his mom. Rancis chuckled and smiled, waiting for another fan to ask him for an autograph.

"This is my favorite part of racing Vanellope," he said to his left. Vanellope just finished signing an autograph and hugged a little girl.

"I know what you mean Rancis, it's so rewarding to make people happy," she replied and started signing a jacket. Down the table, Swizzle was signing autographs when a crazed fan girl wanted an autograph.

"EEEEH, Swizzle, sign my shirt!" She said like she was a dachshund on crack.

"Ha, no problem," Swizzle replied and scribbled his signature on the shirt. After signing it, the girl put it on and squealed.

"PLEASE MARRY ME! YOU'RE SO HOT!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down. Jubileena quickly finished up an autograph and glared at the fan girl.

"Sorry Miss, but I'm taken," Swizzle said and wrapped his arm around Jubileena, whom smiled in victory. The fan girl stomped off angrily as another fan asked Swizzle for an autograph. Down with Taffyta, a young girl was waiting for Taffyta to sign her 2012 champion shirt.

"Hey Mrs. Taffyta, will you win a sixth championship this year?" The little girl asked.

"Uh yeah, what kind of question is that little girl?" Taffyta scoffed and handed her her shirt back. Back to Rancis, the four time champ was busy talking to another young man.

"H-hi Mr. Fluggerbutter," he said nervously.

"Please, call me Rancis," Rancis flashed a grin, "so what's your name?" he asked.

"S-Steve," the little boy replied shyly. Rancis chuckled and signed the poster for him, "I think you're the best," he added on.

"Thanks son," Rancis replied and handed him back the poster. "Say, do you have any hats?" Rancis asked out of curiosity.

"Just a 1998 championship hat," Steve replied. Rancis sat back and thought. He then motioned for Steve to come closer.

"Do you have it with you?" Rancis asked. Steve's face lit up and he brought it out. Rancis took out his black sharpie and signed it.

"There ya go son, have fun with it," Rancis said. Steve started cheering and ran up to his mother.

"You know Rancis," the mother said, "I always say, you're the best role model in the sport, thank you," she said kindly.

"I've got to thank fans like you for keeping me going," Rancis replied.

**(1 hour later)**

"Sorry folks," Gloyd said, "that's all we have for tonight, but don't forget to come watch us race here at Daytona this weekend," he announced. The remaining fans were disappointed and left. All six champions got up and stretched.

"Oh, man signing autographs is tiring, but rewarding," Swizzle said as Jubileena rubbed his shoulders. "Anybody want to join me at Ruby Tuesday?" he asked. Everybody looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm driving!" Taffyta said and called a rental car company. Swizzle, Taffyta, Jubileena and Gloyd all walked out of the media center to get ready, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone.

"Oh FINALLY!" Vanellope said exasperatedly. The two embraced and kissed.

"I missed you," Rancis said as they broke for air and resumed kissing.

"I missed you too Flugs," Vanellope replied and snuggled Rancis' neck. The two had been dating for three years, but kept it secret to keep the damned media out of it.

"A month is like an eternity, I'm sorry we couldn't see each other more," Rancis apologized and held his secret girlfriend.

"It's okay Rancis, just as long as we're together," Vanellope replied. "We better get going before the others get suspicious," she said. The two left the media center just in time to see the rental car show up.

"Hey where were you two?" Swizzle asked.

"Uh, I had to use the bathroom," Vanellope quickly lied.

"Y-yeah and I tried to find a Pepsi Vending machine, but all they had was Coke, fuckers," Rancis lied. Swizzle cocked his eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Well, let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Swizzle said. Rancis and Vanellope mentally wiped their brows.

**End Chapter** **Two**

* * *

Chapter Three will be time trials (AKA Qualifying) for the Daytona 500.


	3. Saddle Up and Hang on

**Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 3: Saddle up and HANG ON**

_dark demon122: Yeah, Taffyta's got that 'Ive got a lot of shiny things, I'm better than everyone' syndrome. Or as I like to call it: The Jimmie Johnson syndrome._

_Bubbilina Gumdrop: Plot twist yes. It should play out later on._

_m: Thank you! And interesting name…._

_So just as I promised, It's QUALIFYING TIME!_

_Oh and just in case anyone is wondering, the trophy in the picture is of the old NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship Trophy. And Jeff Gordon's name is on it! ;)_

_Credit goes to Awsomo3000 for the reporter names_

* * *

**(The Next Day at DIS)**

"Hey Rancis, you ready?" Gloyd knocked on his teammate's Reese's hauler. Rancis sighed, looked in his hauler mirror and cracked his knuckles.

"Now or never," he said and put on his #24 orange Reese's hat. Rancis exited the hauler and breathed in the salty Daytona Beach air. The thumping of his racing shoes on the concrete of the garage area was music to his ears. "It's good to be home," he said and sported a pair of Wiley-X sunglasses. The random draws for qualifying were set to go down within a matter of minutes, and every racer was a tad worried at getting a bad draw.

"Hey guys don't sweat it," Swizzle assured everyone, "it's Daytona, qualifying doesn't mean crap for our 20 lap race," he calmed everyone down. Suddenly, a whistle went off, alerting all 15 drivers that it was time to draw for qualifying order. Several SRCS Officials stood around the lottery-like machine with their uniforms on.

"Okay, just like last year," one of the officials exclaimed, "you just reach in and grab a ball, whichever number you get, that's the position you all go out," he explained and turned on the machine. It whirred to life, and the little white balls began to perform their air oriented dance.

"I'll go first," Adorabeeze volunteered. The Popsicle Rocket Pop sponsored number 2 driver reached in and pulled out a white ball. "12!" She exclaimed happily and dispensed the ball into the used ball bin. After about five minutes, the qualifying field was set.

1) Nougetsia Brumblestain

2) Minty Zaki

3) Snowanna Rainbeau

4) Jubileena Bing-Bing

5) Torvald Batterbutter

6) Candlehead

7) Swizzle Malarkey

8) Citrusella Flugpucker

9) Rancis Fluggerbutter

10) Taffyta Muttonfudge

11) Vanellope von Schweetz

12) Adorabeezle Winterpop

13) Gloyd Orangeboar

14) Sticky Wipplesnit

15) Crumbelina di Caramello

After setting the qualifying order, the teams rolled their drivers' karts out onto the pit road to begin qualifying. Up in the reporter's booth, Mike Jelly and Dentyne Waltrip just got fitted for their microphones when the broadcast began. On the TV screens at the track, the logo for the Sugar Rush Cup Series appeared. It was smashed to bits by the Daytona 500 logo and a caption for 2013 Speedweeks. "Hello everyone I'm Mike Jelly along side Dentyne Waltrip and we'd like to welcome you to the Speedweeks of 2013 here at this historic race track. Some say it's the Indianapolis of Stock Kart racing, do you agree with that Dentyne?" Mike reports. Dentyne smiles and turns to the camera.

"I agree with that 200% Mike, there is just something about this place that our Stock Kart drivers feel just like the Indy car drivers feel at Indy," he replied. "But anyway, qualifying is about to start and we have our pit reporters roaming the area, Wendy how 'bout you first?" Dentyne asked. Down on pit road, a young attractive brunette woman named Wendy Vanillini holds a microphone and smiles.

"Hey guys, that off-season went by quick, but I'm here with Two Time Daytona 500 champ and Five Time and defending champion of the SRCS, Taffyta Muttonfudge!" Wendy reports. Taffyta was finishing up zipping her fire suit and talking things over with her crew before turning to talk with Wendy. "Taffyta, after that 3 month off-season, how does it feel to be back at Daytona, and do you think you have a shot at a third 500 victory to tie with Rancis Fluggerbutter for most all-time Daytona 500 victories?" Wendy asked. Taffyta fluffed her hair and adjusted her Strawberry Nesquik hat. A caption appeared on the TV screen below Taffyta that read: _#1 Taffyta Muttonfudge. Daytona 500 Career: Starts: 17: Wins 2: Top 10s: 9.__  
_

"Well first off, it's so great to be back here, and just any racetrack, I don't like the off-season, being away from racing week after week can get a little boring," Taffyta joked, "and as for my chances, I think Fluggerbutter needs to clear space for my arrival on that pedestal," Taffyta replied as Nougetsia left pit road to do qualifying.

"Okay, now we have here Nougetsia Brumblestain in the #27 Jet-Puft Marshmallows Ford Kart," Mike reported from the booth.

"And all the way from ALASKA!" Dentyne put a ton of enthusiasm on 'Alaska.' A caption flashes across the screen: _#27 Nougetsia Brumblestain: Daytona 500 Career: Starts 10: Wins 0: Top Tens: 3._

"Not the best of luck around here," Mike said sadly as a replay of Nougetsia's wreck from last year played. It showed her racing along, minding her own business when her right front tire let go and sent her into the wall at 200 mph. She wasn't hurt, but her kart wasn't so lucky.

"So after her qualifying attempt," Dentyne said, "she is the provisional pole sitter with a time of 48:51," Dentyne reported.

"Matt what've you got for us down there?" Mike asked the second pit reporter. Down on pit road, Matt Yogurt was standing next to Rancis as he looked on at Minty starting up her qualifying lap.

"Hey guys, Matt Yogurt reporting, I'm here with three time Daytona 500 Champ, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Rancis," Matt said to get Rancis' attention. The Four Time Champ turned around and took off his sunglasses as Minty zoomed by, the noise from her kart lingered for a moment. "Rancis, first thing, welcome back from the off season, and two, since you've already won the most Daytona 500s, what would a fourth mean to you?" Matt inquired.

"Well, it would be great to still pad that lead I have, but I love racing here so much, a fourth would just prove how much I'm dedicated to this sport and to the fans," Rancis explained, "and whatever happens, happens, but I think with our kart, we were so excellent on the qualifying and race setup, I've got to thank my crew for working their tails off for this race," Rancis tacked on as his crew pushed his kart further up pit road.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, going for a recording padding Fourth Daytona 500," Matt said as the camera man got a shot of Rancis.

"And Minty Zaki knocks Nougetsia off the pole with a good time of 48.32," Dentyne announces. Music starts playing, signaling time for a commercial break.

"We'll be right back after these messages with qualifying for the 2013 Daytona 500," Mike tells the audience watching on TV.

* * *

**(45 minutes later)**

"Can she do it?" Mike asked as Crumbelina zoomed off turn four into the tri-oval.

"It's gonna be close Mike!" Dentyne replied and started gnawing on his fingernails. Crumbelina's marker on the TV screen kept flashing back and forth from first to second as she crossed the finish line.

"SO CLOSE!" Mike said as the marker solidified itself in second.

"Missed it by 0.003 of a second!" Dentyne announced all excited. "That means that Swizzle Malarkey has finally captured a Pole here at Daytona!" He added on. The camera changed scenes to show Swizzle standing with his crew behind his kart, holding a '_Pepsi Max Pole Award'_ flag.

"That was some great qualifying, but the race is yet to come on Sunday race fans!" Mike reported, "and here is the rest of the starting line up for the 20th annual Daytona 500," he added on.

_1) Swizzle Malarkey_

_2) Crumbelina di Caramello_

_3) Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_4) Vanellope von Schweetz_

_5) Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_6) Gloyd Orangeboar_

_7) Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_8) Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_9) Minty Zaki_

_10) Snowanna Rainbeau_

_11) Nougetisa Brumblestain_

_12) Torvald Batterbutter_

_13) Sticky Wipplesnit_

_14) Citrusella Flugpucker_

_15) Candlehead (DNFQ)_

"I really feel bad for Candlehead," Dentyne said sadly, "but you can never predict what these engines will do," he reported as the TV showed a replay of Candlhead's engine letting go just as she took the green flag to start her qualifying run.

"Yep, but starting 15th out of 15 karts in a 20 lap restrictor plate race, that's still not to terrible, right Wendy?" Mike asked the pit reporter.

"That's right Mike, not the way Candlhead and her team wanted to kick off their 2013 campaign, but it's all smiles down here in your garage stall," Wendy pointed out. Candlhead smiled and waved to the camera.

"Yeah it sucks that our kart's engine let go, I feel bad for our team's engineers, they work so hard, but we have a backup engine to put in my kart, and we'll try and go for the win here on Sunday, hi mom and dad!" She quickly added on to the audience.

"Gotta love that can-do spirit right Dentyne?" Mike asked.

"Oh that's what makes our sport great Mike," Dentyne replied, "all 15 of these drivers are always happy to be racing; hardly anything gets them down," he finished. Just then, another man appeared with an old Oreo fire suit.

"Hey mates, sorry I'm late," Herschel exclaimed and slapped the back of his fellow commentators.

"You missed all of qualifying," Mike pointed out.

"Naw, I watched it in me RV, excellent job boys, now it's time for my favorite part: The Daytona Press conference!" Herschel said loudly and pointed to the camera, "camera man, do your magic," Herschel said as the TV changed to show an empty press conference table in the Daytona Media Center.

"Folks, the press conference will begin in 10 minutes, get your questions ready," the Presdient of the SRCS, Mocha Helton said.

* * *

**(With Rancis)**

Rancis had rubbed off all the sweat from his head when there was a knock on the door of his hauler. Curious as to who it was, he opened it to reveal Jubileena. "Hey Jubileena, what can I do for you?" Rancis asked kindly and offered her a seat.

"Hey Rancis, just wanted to talk since, well you're you," Jubileena said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Rancis asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, you're the most experienced out of everyone in the field and you're undoubtably the nicest," she admitted. Rancis' lips curved into a warm smile.

"Thank you, so what did you want to talk about?" Rancis asked and handed her a cold bottle of Pepsi Max.

"I think Swizzle's getting ready to propose soon, do you know if he is planning anything?" Jubileena asked. Rancis spat out his drink all over his spare fire suit.

"Say again?" Rancis asked in disbelief.

"I said Swizzle might be getting ready to propose to me, has he told you anything?" She repeated. Rancis stared in disbelief until he shook his head to get clear thoughts in.

"No he hasn't," Rancis replied and rubbed his chin, "and if _is_ planning to propose, he'd definitely tell me and Gloyd," he explained.

"Well thanks anyways Rancis, oh by the way, Press Conference in five minutes," she reminded him and left his hauler. Rancis rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He looked up at the TV monitor in his hauler to see a recap of Swizzle's Pole Award celebration. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, letting him know that he got a text message.

"Hmm," Rancis said as he read the text. _From Nelly: Hey Flugs, meet me at the media center before the PC_. "I wonder what she wants," he pondered before putting on his Reese's hat and exited his hauler. Several fans waved to him and took pictures, which Rancis was kind enough of to stop for.

"Okay there you are!" Vanellope exclaimed as Rancis appeared in the little room before the press conference room.

"What'd you need Nelly?" Rancis inquired. Vanellope looked around to see if no one was watching and brought Rancis closer.

"I heard Taffyta talking to Jubileena that she's gonna be trashing you during the press conference," Vanellope warned him. Rancis' face narrowed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Why? What did I _ever_ do to her?" Rancis asked. Vanellope shrugged and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and growled in frustration.

"I think this success is going to her head, she want's to keep proving she's better because she has more championships," Vanellope replied.

"Look Nelly," Rancis reassured her, "I don't care about the amount of championships or wins I have; I just care about my fellow competitors, my fans and having fun, that's why I joined, to win, but to also have fun," he explained to her. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubileena, Taffyta, and Sticky.

"Okay guys, press conference time!" Sticky shouted excitedly and adjusted her #94 Redi-Wipp whipped cream sponsored hat.

* * *

**(At the Press Conference)**

The president of the Sugar Rush Cup Series walked onto he stage that housed a table and the seven racers selected for the press conference. All seven sat in front of microphones and little note cards with their names on them. "Okay folks, you know the drill, state your name, the newspaper, radio or TV company you work for and ask one question," Mocha told them. All hands in the audience went up and Mocha selected one.

"Hi, Bob Costass with a question for Rancis Fluggerbutter," Bob said and stood up.

"Yes go ahead," Rancis replied.

"Ranics, you've been in the SRCS for 20 years and 2013 is your 21st season, how much longer until you're ready to hang up your fire suit for good?" Bob asked. Rancis inwardly groaned, he _loathed _that question so much. Yet, he put on his best smiled and responded.

"Well, as long as I'm healthy and Mr. Hershey keeps my lifetime contract intact, I'll keep racing until I'm ready," Rancis replied. Bob sat down and Mocha picked out another reporter.

"Hi, David Carvello, Sugar Rush Cup Series official website with a question for Taffyta," he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Taffyta asked.

"How do you feel about going for another record breaking sixth championship after wining your fifth last year?" David asked. Taffyta breathed in and replied.

"Well, I'm the best, no denying it, I think everyone in Vegas should put all their money on me if they want to get rich, start engraving that trophy now boys," Taffyta replied. Everyone laughed as they thought she was joking, but their laughter died when Taffyta glared at them.

"Hi, Mason Gordon, Fifty Below Zero Times," he exclaimed, "question for Ms. Von Schweetz," Mason stated.

"Sorry I'm not going out with you," Vanellope joked, causing an uproar of laughter to erupt in the media center. It soon died down and Mason got to ask his question.

"So we all know you're single, but in the last few months, we've gotten sources that tell you and Four Time Champ Rancis Fluggerbutter are secretly dating, is this true at all?" Mason asked without blinking. Vanellope's and Rancis' eyes grew nervously.

"U-uh, are you eating paint chips dude?" Vanellope covered up, "we're just friends, he mentored me when I started and he's just a close friend for helping me, nothing more," Vanellope said. Mason jotted down her answer on his pen pad.

"Hi, Jennifer Conrad, Louisiana Global, question for Sticky Wipplesnit," she asked.

"What would you like to know?" Sticky asked.

"You're elder cousin, Minty Zaki, claims that you have no business being in her and I quote 'her sport' and that's why you only found a small team to accept you, care to weigh in on that?" Jennifer asked.

"Okay, the team I drive for works their butts off 24/7 and I'm thankful to have such a nice bunch of guys to bring me awesome karts to the race track, and for Minty, I think she's scared that she's no longer the only racer in the family, and my other cousin, Torvald, is a great racer too, we can beat Minty any time, any race, any track, and any kart," Sticky exclaimed and pounded the table with her fist.

"Mark Hill, Stock Kart times question for Swizzle Malarkey," Mark asked. "Now that you've won your first Daytona 500 pole, rumor has it that if you win the 500 on Sunday, you'll propose to your longtime girlfriend Jubileena Bing-Bing, is this true at all?" Mark asked. Swizzle stopped breathing for a second, causing Gloyd to smack his back.

"Look guys, what I do or plan to do with my girlfriend is _our _business, nothing else, next question please," he hurried things along.

"Rico Gibson, Stock Kart illustrated, question for Jubileena, how hard will you race you're teammates for your second championship this year?" Rico asked. Still reeling off from the embarrassment of the previous question, Jublieena took a minute to think about her answer.

"I'm going to race them like everybody else, tough but fair. If they bump me, I'll bump back, I can go from being the nicest girl in the sport to being the biggest bitch no prob if I have to," Jubileena replied confidently.

"Okay folks, one last question," Mocha reminded.

"Michael Smith, AK Times, question for Gloyd," Mike stated. "There are rumors circulating that you and Jubileena Bing-Bing are swapping teams to be closer with your respective girlfriend/boyfriend, can you shed some light on that?" Mike asked. Gloyd cleared his throat before replying.

"While Jubileena, myself, our teammates and team owners have all discussed this, we're all in agreement to not do it because we're all happy with the way we are," Gloyd told the reporter who jotted everything down.

"I guess we have time for ONE last question," Mocha said as he looked at his watch.

"Peter Brown, Hill Valley Gazette, question for Taffyta."

"What is it?" Taffyta asked impatiently.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter is going for a recored tying fifth championship to tie with you, do you think he'll be a legit threat?" Peter asked with a recorder held up.

"No," Taffyta answered quickly, "he hasn't won the championship in 11 years, he's washed up, a has-been, he needs to get his old ass out of that driver seat for some fresh talent, that fire suit needs to be hung up now," Taffyta said with hatred and gave an evil smirk to Rancis, "oh and Stay Sweet," she said with a wink.

"Press Conference is over folks, have a nice night," Mocha said and shooed everyone out. Jubileena smacked Taffyta upside the head.

"Hey what the fuck was that for?" Taffyta asked and picked up her racing hat.

"Why would you say that about Rancis? He's the nicest guy in the garage!" Jubileena demanded.

"Maybe 'cause it's true Cherry Head," Taffyta replied and chucked an empty bottle of Strawberry Nesquik at Jubileena. Meanwhile Rancis was walking through the garage area under a blanket of stars set on a black canvas.

"Hey bro, wait up!" Gloyd called. "Hey, sorry about what Taffyta said," Gloyd apologized and rubbed his head. Rancis turned slowly with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Don't sweat it Gloyd, I don't care, if I couldn't handle trash talk, I wouldn't have joined the SRCS," he replied and entered his hauler. Vanellope wasn't the same as Rancis.

"That bitch!" She exclaimed as Jubileena hung out with her in her hauler.

"I know Vanellope, but Taffyta is gonna keep this up; we just have to live with it," Jubileena shrugged.

"Even after her second championship she was like this, I really can't take it much longer; we can't let her win her sixth Jubee," Vanellope said and looked at her reflection in her _2000 Champion_ trophy. "Without Rancis, the SRCS wouldn't be what it is today," she added on.

"Well, let's get some sleep, we have a big day on Sunday," Jubileena said and bid Vanellope farewell. Vanellope kept staring at her reflection in her trophy when her phone buzzed.

_From Rancis: Don't sweat what Taffyta said, I'm happy with what I have, great number of friends, fans and the most beautiful girl for a secret girlfriend ;)'_ Vanellope sighed happily and laid down on her bed in her fire suit and drifted off to sleep.

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Chapter 4 is the DAYTONA 500!_

_DNFQ Stands for Did Not Finish Qualifying. Mocha Helton is a joke played on Mike Helton, the actual president of NASCAR._


	4. The Great American Race Part I

**The Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 4: The Great American Race Part I**

_Dixie Darlin': __Competition brings out the worst in people (and sometimes the bitchiness)_

_Dark Demon122: I am not responsible if my stories kill people. _

_JarrettSoon: Thank you. I'm really enjoying writing this._

_This is the preview of The Daytona 500! Every stock car driver dreams of just participating in the Daytona 500, let alone win it. Some drivers like Richard Petty became familiar with the Daytona 500 Victory Lane, visiting it Seven times. Others like Dale Earnhardt only grabbed the checkered flag once. It's a wildcard, and anyone can draw that lucky card._

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

All fifteen Sugar Rush Cup Series racers woke up Sunday Morning, feeling different. The morning air felt, magical, and no not the magic of Disney, the magic of such a prestigious race. Rancis breathed in deeply as he put on his Reese's fire suit. Gloyd cracked his neck and knuckles. Jubileena did some yoga to relax. Swizzle did 50 one-armed pushups. Vanellope silently ate cereal with her first Daytona 500 trophy sitting next to her. And Taffyta punched a punching bag. Rancis dug his phone out of his duffel bag and quickly punched in a text._ To: All Racers: Good luck today and this season my friends. _Rancis met up with his teammates in the garage area way before the pre-race ceremonies commenced.

"So, are you guys ready for this?" Rancis asked as he sipped on a mug of steamy coffee. The garage area was silent at the moment, yet soon it would be filled with clanging tools and the sound of engines firing.

"I'm always ready for the 500 Rancis," Swizzle replied while leaning against a stack of tires. The Two Time SRCS Champion turned his gaze towards the empty grandstands which would be full in a matter of hours.

"Hey guys, good luck today!" Dentyne called out as he walked passed them with a mug of coffee in his right hand. The three Hershey Motorsport drivers waved hello to the broadcaster before turning back to talk.

"You do know what the media's gonna do after the race right?" Gloyd asked. Swizzle and Rancis nodded annoyingly.

"Yeah, whoever wins the media declares has the best shot at the Championship, even though there's 25 races until the Chase and 35 races left in the year," Rancis replied and sipped his mug.

"Only we know the real story, save for Herschel since he's a former racer," Swizzle added on. It was then that the three Reese Penske girls entered the garage area as their karts were parked next to the Hershey karts.

"Mornin' boys, you ready for a butt-whuppin'? Vanellope asked as she finished zipping up her fire suit.

"Only if you girls are giving them," Gloyd joked and high-fived Vanellope.

"So, who do you guys think is gonna win today?" Jubileena asked and hugged Swizzle. Everyone except Taffyta pondered the question before the garage doors flew open as crew members began to work on their drivers' karts for the race.

"Let's go hang in my hauler," Rancis suggested and led his fellow racers to his hauler. He sat them down and set cans of Pepsi Max in front of them to drink.

"Honestly Jubee," Swizzle replied to her question, "Daytona is a wildcard race, so I don't have a pick to win," he explained to her.

"Same here," Vanellope said.

"Me neither," Gloyd chimed in. Everyone then turned to Taffyta for opinion, but since they knew Taffyta's egotistical side, they pretty much knew the answer.

"Oh, I'm gonna win," Taffyta said and smirked at Rancis' direction. Rancis rolled his eyes, getting tired of Taffyta's fatheadedness.

"Look guys, whatever happens, we make a pact to never stop being friends okay?" The Four Time Champion asked.

"Of course Rancis," Swizzle replied and fist bumped Rancis.

"Friends to the end bro," Gloyd said and smacked Rancis' shoulder. Vanellope checked her phone to see that pre-race ceremonies were only 2 hours away.

"Well, we better get out there, Lord knows there'll be fans and media out thew wazoo," she said and opened the hauler door for everyone. Once Taffyta, Gloyd, Swizzle and Jubileena left, Vanellope blew a kiss to Rancis. "See ya later hun," she said and hurriedly left. Rancis smiled and looked at his reflection in his _2001 SRCS Champion_ trophy. He then left his hauler when his team crew members began filing in the hauler for race day.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

Mike, Dentyne and Herschel all appeared on TV wearing their suits and microphones. The little TV in the studio showed the SRCS Logo with the Daytona 500 Logo demolishing it. The series' theme song, _Sideways_, by Dierks Bentley played. "HELLO RACE FANS!" Dentyne exclaimed loudly, "Here we are at the most prestigious event in any Stock Kart racing series, The Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach Florida!" he smiled and took over.

"Right you are Dentyne, this is our Super Bowl, this is the biggest race of the year, and every racer here dreams of winning it," Mike announced.

"But remember boys, since we still haven't taken the green flag, we can still look back on the success of the 2012 season, hit it broadcasters!" Herschel announced and pointed behind the camera. The TV screen changes to a video clip of the 2012 Daytona 500 with a caption on the bottom that reads _Sideways, Performed by Dierks Bentley. A year in review: The 2012 Sugar Rush Cup Series season._

The first clip shows all the drivers at the 2012 Daytona 500 standing on pit road next to their karts.

**_Hey girl, what's your name? _**  
**_It's so loud in here I can't hear a thing, _**  
**_But I sure do like your style, _**  
**_And I can see you came to rock _**  
**_In your blue jeans and white tank top; _**  
**_Man that look drives me wild._**

The next clip shows Gloyd maneuvering through a massive wreck on the final lap and take the checkered flag.

**_And it's hey now here we go. _**

**_D-j don't you play nothing slow _**  
**_Keep those girls out on the floor_**

The next clip shows Vanellope drifting off the final corner of Phoenix to win with Rancis closing in quickly. The clip transfers to Las Vegas where Minty and Taffyta wrecked across the finish line.

**_Gotta make them want to come back for more. _**  
**_Been here since the sun went down, _**  
**_Be here when it comes back around _**  
**_Worked all week it's time to play _**  
**_Gonna get a little bit sideways... _**

The clip changes to Taffyta and Minty shoving each other next to wrecked Karts after said race.

**_Sideways. _**

**_Ain't no need to fight _**  
**_Y'all take that redneck stuff outside _**  
**_That's what parking lots are for. _**

The next clip shows Rancis shoving Swizzle out of the way for his eighth win at Martinsville.

**_Once you're out you ain't coming back _**  
**_The man on the ropes ain't got no slack. _**  
**_Man they're busting down the door! _**

**_And it's hey now here we go _**  
**_D-J don't you play nothing slow _**  
**_Keep those girls out on the floor _**

The next clip shows Jubileena doing a burnout at Sonoma Raceway with confetti and tire smoke surrounding her Red Vines kart.

**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more. _**  
**_Been here since the sun went down _**  
**_Be here when it comes back around _**

The next clip shows Swizzle's whole team kissing the yard of bricks finish line at Indianapolis Motor Speedway.

**_Worked all week it's time to play _**  
**_Gonna get a little bit sideways... _**  
**_Sideways. _**

**_That's right _**

**_Hey now here we go _**  
**_(hey now here we go) _**

The next clip shows the 8 drivers that made the Chase for 2012: Rancis, Taffyta, Vanellope, Swizzle, Gloyd, Jubileena, Sticky and Adorabeezle.

**_D-j don't you play nothing slow _**  
**_Gotta make 'em wanna (what?)..._**  
**_Gotta make 'em wanna (what?)..._**  
**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more. _**

**_Hey now here we go _**

The next clip shows Rancis doing a burnout at Talladega in a mangled race kart.

**_D-J don't you play nothing slow _**  
**_Keep those girls out on the floor _**  
**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more _**  
**_Been here since the sun went down _**  
**_Be here when it comes back around _**

The next clip shows Minty and Crumbelina getting into a fist fight after wrecking each other at Phoenix.

**_Worked all week it's time to play _**  
**_Gonna get a little bit sideways (na na na na na)... _**  
**_Sideways...sideways...sideways_**

**_Hey girl what's your name?_**  
**_It's so loud in here I can't hear a thing..._**

The final clip shows Rancis standing at a distance as he watches Taffyta hoist her fifth Championship trophy. "Wow, what a season that was!" Dentyne said excitedly.

"Right Dentyne, and I'm sure this season will be even bigger! How're our drivers doing down there Wendy?" Herschel asked. Down on pit road, Wendy Vanilini was standing with her microphone next to Swizzle.

"Well Herschel, I'm standing here next to the pole sitter for today's race, Swizzle Malarkey!" Wendy announced, "Swizz, you have two Daytona 500s, but this weekend you got your first pole for the Daytona 500, how do you feel about your chances today to win?" Wendy asked and stuck her SRBC microphone next to Swizzle. A caption flashed across the screen under Swizzle. _#46 Swizzle Malarkey. Daytona 500 career: Starts 18. Wins 2. Top Tens 10._

"Ha, well first off, I want to thank my team for building the absolute best restrictor plate engines in this sport and I was really excited to lead the field to the first lap of the season, and as for my chances, well my plan is to stay up front and out of the way of harm and hopefully join my teammate, Rancis, as the only three time winners of the 500," Swizzle replied.

"Swizzle Malarkey, trying to become the very first driver to win the Daytona 500 from the pole," Wendy reported, "to you Matt," Wendy told Matt Yogurt. Matt was standing in the garage area next to Vanellope. A caption flashed onto the screen. _#97 Vanellope von Schweetz. Daytona 500 Career: Starts 17. Wins 1. Top Tens 8._

"Wendy I'm standing next to Three Time Champion, Vanellope von Schweetz. Vanellope, you've been to Victory Lane in the Daytona 500 once, but you qualified fourth, and after a successful third place finish in the 2012 point standings, how to do you feel at your chances of a second Daytona 500 and your chances at a Fourth Sugar Rush Cup Series Championship?" Matt asked. Another caption flashed across the screen. _#97 Vanellope von Schweetz has finished in the top ten in four of the last seven Daytona 500s._

"Ya writin' a book there chief?" Vanellope joked before truthfully responding, "um well I love this race track and this race so much, I really feel like if I stay up front and out of the way, then I only have to worry about my kart's mechanical engineering and the person pushing me to Victory lane," Vanellope replied and left to talk with her crew chief.

"Off to you Butterfinger," Matt said.

"Butterfinger Dillner standing here with three time Daytona 500 Champ, Rancis Fluggerbutter," Butterfinger reported. Rancis was standing in front of his bright orange #24 Reese's Hauler that had brown and yellow trim. "Rancis, you've won here three times, but the last one was in 2005, do you think today will change that?" Butterfinger asked. A caption flashed across the screen. _#24 Rancis Fluggerbutter. Daytona 500 Career. Starts 20. Wins 3. Top 10s 13. Has finished in the top ten twice in the last three Daytona 500s._

"Eh you know, this race is never predictable, but with how well our kart ran in practice with the draft, I think we'll have something for the competition. I've really got to thank my team for how awesome they are for working their butts off to get this kart ready for the 500. I hope to see you in Victory Lane," Rancis said. Butterfinger pulled the microphone away and reported.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter going for a historic fourth Daytona 500," Butterfinger said as the camera view switched back to the broadcasting booth.

"Well guys," Mike reported with a smiled, "who do you think has the best shot to win today?" Mike asked.

"I'd have to say Taffyta Muttonfudge, that fire and desire to win her Sixth Championship really proves her to be a legitimate threat," Dentyne replied. The camera showed Taffyta in her bright yellow fire suit with the Strawberry Nesquik logo on it. She was wearing her sunglasses and watching the jumbo-tron.

"I think we'll have our first Daytona 500 winner from the pole, I'm putting my money on Swizzle Malarkey today, he's one of the calmest and coolest racers out there and he is one of the best restrictor plate racers on the circuit," Mike said while the camera showed Swizzle smiling and talking to Jubileena. "Herschel, any thoughts?" Mike asked. Herschel stuck his tongue out and thought and thought about it.

"Well, I'd have to give it to my lovely girlfriend, Sticky Wipplesnit," Herschel said, "I see where you were going Mike. I think this is going to be a race of firsts, but I think Sticky will get her very first career Daytona 500 victory today," Herschel exclaimed while the Camera showed Sticky in her red and white fire suit with the blue lettering of the Redi-Wipp logo and her Redi-Wipp #94 hat.

"Good choices, but it's time for race introductions, let's see them!" Dentyne announced as the camera showed an empty stage. A voice rang out over the loud speakers, silencing the crowd at first.

"Welcome race fans one and all to the first race of the 2013 season, the Daytona 500!" The voice announced, causing all the fans in the stand to erupt.

"Starting **15th** in the #7 Betty Crocker Cup Cakes Ford Kart for Jack Frosting Racing, Candlehead!" The voice announced. Candlehead, adorning her brown and free fire suit with the Betty Crocker red spoon logo and brown and green hat, walked onto the stage and waved to the crowd.

"Starting **14th** in the #62 Sara Lee Blueberry Muffins Ford Kart for Richard Chocolate Racing, Citrusella Flugpucker!" The identical cousin of Jubileena ran onto stage waving excitedly in her white and blue fire suit and hat.

"Starting **13th** in the #94 Redi-Wipp Ford Kart for Frosting Row Racing, Sticky Wipplesnit!" Sticky walked onto stage with a smile and winked to the crowd in her red and white fire suit and hat.

"Starting **12th** in the #34 ACT II Popcorn Ford Kart for Richard Chocolate Racing, Torvald Batterbutter!"

"Starting **11th **in the #27 Jet-Puft Ford Kart for Richard Chocolate Racing, Nougetsia Brumblestain!"

"Starting **10th** in the #11 Rainbow Sprinkles Dodge kart for Michael Watermelon Racing, Snowanna Rainbeau!"

"Starting **9th** in the #69 Grandma Smith Apple Dodge Kart for Joe Goobers Racing, Minty Zaki!"

"Starting **8th** in the #2 Popsicles Rocket Pop Dodge Kart for Joe Goobers Racing, Adorabeezle Winterpop!"

"Starting **7th** in the #64 Twizzlers Chevrolet Kart for Reese Penske Racing, Jubileena-Bing Bing!"

"Starting **6th **in the #5 Snickers Chevrolet Kart for Hershey Motorsports, Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Starting **5th **in the #24 Reese's Chevrolet Kart for Hershey Motorsports, Four time Champ, Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

"Starting **4th** in the #97 Hostess Chevrolet Kart for Reese Penske Racing, Vanellope von Schweetz!"

"Starting **3rd** in the #1 Strawberry Nesquik Chevrolet Kart for Reese Penkse Racing, Five time and Defending Champ, Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

"Starting **2nd **in the #8 Cheesecake Factory Dodge Kart for Joe Goobers Racing, Crumbelina di Caramello!"

"And Starting on **Pole** in the #46 Skittles Chevrolet Kart for Hershey Motorsports, Swizzle Malarkey!" All 15 racers stood together for snap shots. "And now race fans, performing the National Anthem, 2004 American Idol winner, CARRIE UNDERWOOD!"

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_Chapter 5 will be the Daytona 500 Part II. And tell me, do you guys like who I chose to sing the National Anthem? And I used Taffyta's, Adorabeezle's, Candlehead's, and Crumbelina's numbers they used in the actual movie._

_#1 Taffyta_

_#2 Adorabeezle_

_#5 Gloyd_

_#7 Candlehead_

_#8 Crumbelina_

_#11 Snowanna_

_#24 Rancis_

_#27 Nougetsia_

_#34 Torvald_

_#46 Swizzle_

_#62 Citrusella_

_#64 Jubileena_

_#69 Minty_

_#94 Sticky_

_#97 Vanellope_


	5. The Great American Race Part II

**The Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 5: The Great American Race Part II**

_Dark Demon122: Like I said, Talladega and Daytona are crap shoots. Like this DD122, you could be leading and be standing on top of the world one lap, then one lap later you could be getting sucked back all the way to 25th, in ONE or even HALF a lap._

_Dixie Darlin': TBH, this is the only Dierks Bentley song I know. And the Cheesecake Factory is the only sponsor I could think of for Crumbelina. Plus, how good is it? Alaska doesn't have one._

_Awsomo3000: Without you, I don't think I would've come up with clever names._

_SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Carrie is one of my favorite American Idol winners._

_Just for the record guys, I'm making all the racers the same age, they just started at different times._

_Alrighty folks, are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? (Say in the review if you get it) This is the Daytona 500, the most prestigious race in the world, right before the Indy 500._

_Oh and By The Way, the new cover with the guy who has four trophies and wearing an orange Dupont Fire Suit is, well just guess…..._

* * *

**(In the Broadcasting Booth)**

"Welcome back race fans one and all!" Herschel announced.

"This is it guys," Dentyne continued for Herschel, "since the Monday after Homestead, this is what these 15 racers have been waiting for, a chance to win at Stock Kart racing's most famous race track!" The TV screens all around the country that showed the race changed to a setting of the beach with a sunset. A voice came over to narrate.

_"When you get to Daytona, the beach and the sun are the first things you see, but come race day, the calming, soothing sounds of the blue ocean crashing into the white sandy shore line are drowned out by the roar of lions, or race karts."_ The scenery changed to 15 race karts zooming by the screen before it went black again. _"Today, 15 racers will take the green flag, but only one can hoist the checkered; will we see a first time winner," the scene changed to show Sticky, "a second time winner," the scene changed to show Vanellope hoisting her one and only Daytona 500 trophy, "our second third time winner," the scene flashed the two times Taffyta, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Jubileena won the 500, "or today, will we see a driver capture his Fourth Daytona 500?" The scene showed a three picture piece of Rancis in Victory Lane. "Only time and patience will tell, at the Daytona 500."_

"Beautiful piece guys, really beautiful," Mike commended the broadcast crew, "now we've made our picks for today, let's see our Facebook poll to see who the fans picked to win today," Mike continued. The Facebook poll appeared and showed the top three voted drivers. Vanellope had 26%, Taffyta had 25%, and Rancis had 49% of the vote.

"Whooo, that's a lot of votes for Rancis, I think the fans made a good choice there, what do you boys think?" Herschel asked.

"Can't argue with that pick," Dentyne replied.

"And just in case, here's the starting lineup once again," Herschel said as the starting grid appeared on the TV screen.

_1) Swizzle Malarkey_

_2) Crumbelina di Caramello_

_3) Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_4) Vanellope von Schweetz_

_5) Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_6) Gloyd Orangeboar_

_7) Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_8) Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_9) Minty Zaki_

_10) Snowanna Rainbeau_

_11) Nougetisa Brumblestain_

_12) Torvald Batterbutter_

_13) Sticky Wipplesnit_

_14) Citrusella Flugpucker_

_15) Candlehead (DNFQ)_

"Alright, let's go trackside for the pre-race ceremonies," Mike announced. The TV screen featured Carrie Underwood as she stood before a microphone.

_"Okay Race Fans, here to perform our National Anthem, Season 4 American Idol winner, CARRIE UNDERWOOD!"_ The track announcer declared. Every fan went nuts at the mention of Carrie Underwood. The cheering ceased as Carrie grabbed the microphone from the stand and brought it up to her mouth. The silence felt magical, to every driver, every fan and every person watching this historic event on TV. Carrie cleared her throat lightly before beginning to sing.

**_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_**

**_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_**

**_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_**

**_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_**

**_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_**

**_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._**

**_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_**

**_O'er the land of the free and the home of the_ brave?**

The National Anthem ceased as the world famous F/A-18 Hornet Navy Blue Angels flew by the race track, illuminating the air with their engine roars. The drivers then climbed into their Stock Karts and put on their helmets and gloves. The fans then erupted as Carrie Underwood re-inserted the mic into its stand and took a bow. "What a beautiful Anthem," Herschel commented, "but we have the commands to start engines, right after this break," he announced. The screen went black as a commercial hit the screen.

_"A young woman found out he was real in 2013. A journey that defined the __fan fiction genre. Now in 2014, see the dynamic duo back in what Fanfiction Today calls 'The Greatest Sequel OF ALL TIME! 'One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time" Now playing at a Theatre Near You."_

"Welcome back race fans, we're here to fire these engines up!" Dentyne exclaimed enthusiastically.

"_Okay Race Fans, here to give the command to start engines, he made all of us afraid to sleep, ROBERT ENGLUND!"_Wearing a Freddy Krueger costume, Robert Englund appeared on the stage and waved to the crowd.

"Racers, start your ENGINES!" Robert yelled into the microphone and ended with his Freddy Krueger cackle. All 15 engines roared to life, giving off that magical feeling in each driver's finger tips.

_'Good luck out there today.'_

_'Let's go get it.'_ All 15 spotters radioed to their drivers as the engines idled. The pace car turned on its lights and pulled off pit road, with the 15 drivers following double-file in their respective starting positions. On the backstretch, Rancis gripped his steering wheel hard and clenched his eyes shut. Vanellope drummed her fingers along her steering wheel and breathed in. Swizzle changed radio channels to see if his radio was working to talk to his crew. Gloyd took one last gulp from his drink bottle. Taffyta looked around at the track lights as the bright LED bulbs bathed the asphalt surface in bright white light.

"We know what you fans are thinkin', but the President of the Sugar Rush Cup Series wanted the Daytona 500 to be a night race, and here we have it," Dentyne explained to everyone.

"One last word before the start Dentyne," Mike butted in, "what are we gonna see tonight?" Mike asked his fellow commentators.

"We're gonna see all 15 of those karts shoved up in the draft. Two wide, three wide, maybe FOUR wide racing for the win, not to mention that two car tandem is still here, this is gonna be a good Daytona 500!" Herschel announced as the pace car took off down pit road. "Dentyne, I think this is your cue here," Herschel added.

"The off-season is no more, pull those belts tight one more time racers," Dentyne announced as Swizzle and Crumbeilna approached the flag stand, "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY RACERS, LET'S KICK OFF THIS 2013 SEASON!" Dentyne screamed as all 15 racers mashed down on the accelerators and their karts lurched forward. Swizzle's inside line got a much better start than the outside line, getting through the gears quicker. Going through turns 1 & 2, Taffyta's bumper latched onto Swizzle's rear bumper, pushing him ahead of Crumbelina's number 8 Cheesecake car. Down the backstretch, all the karts fanned out, forcing three wide racing.

"And with the help from Number 1, Taffyta Muttonfudge," Herschel reported, "Swizzle Malarkey takes command of the lead on the backstretch, and here comes Vanellope von Schweetz to get drafting help from her mentor and friend, Rancis Fluggerbutter in the #24 Reese's kart." Indeed, going into turn three, Rancis lightly tapped the brakes to allow enough room for Vanellope to slide in front of him. Swizzle led lap one, earning him an all important bonus point for the Chase. Crumbelina got sucked to the back with no drafting help, finding herself from 2nd on lap one, to 12th on lap 2. Going into turn one, Taffyta used the draft wake to slingshot around Swizzle and assume the lead.

"And Taffyta uses that clever slingshot move to grab the lead from Swizzle, and with no help from either von Schweetz or Fluggerbutter, that Skittles kart is going to the back fast," Mike announced. Just then, Jubileena jumped up from the bottom line to bump draft Swizzle. In the back, Candlehead started dead last, due to her engine malfunction on qualifying day, but with the draft, she'd maneuvered her way from 15th to 7th by lap four. Right behind her, in the #69 kart, Minty stuck her nose under Candlhead's kart to get on the bottom of the racetrack, yet she slipped her left side tires below the yellow line as she passed Candlehead, earning her the all important warning from SRCS officials.

"HEY!" One of the officials called to Minty's crew chief, "give that position back or you're serving a pass through penalty!" The official warned.

_'Minty, you've gotta give that spot back or you're getting black flag,'_ her crew chief relayed the message.

"Tell that bastard I was forced, and I'm not giving up the spot!" Minty replied. By lap 6, Minty hadn't given up the spot, so the SRCS flagman waved the black flag as her kart drove by the start/finish line.

"The #69 kart must serve a pass through penalty through pit road," the SRCS official told Minty's crew chief.

_'Come on Minty, you've got a penalty to serve, or they're gonna stop scoring you.'_ her crew chief scolded. Back up front, after leading five laps, Taffyta fell into the clutches of Vanellope and Rancis, just as they crossed the start/finish line, Vanellope edged Taffyta on lap 7 to get her bonus point, and then Vanellope and Rancis swapped spots so Rancis could lead lap 8. Back with Minty, the SRCS flagman posted the white flag with the orange X on it, signaling that Minty's kart was no longer being scored, and she was _furious_.

"And we've found out that Minty Zaki is no longer being scored by the SRCS officials for passing below the yellow line," Mike announced, "shall we tap into her radio?" He offered. The broadcasting crew worked their magic and brought up Minty's radio.

_'MOTHER FUCKIN' NO GOOD RETARDED-'_ was all that was heard before her radio was cut off.

"We here at the Sugar Rush Broadcasting Network apologize for the indecent language," Dentyne apologized. Just as the karts got onto the backstretch for lap 9, Minty slammed on the brakes and pulled off track, surprising the drivers ninth on back, forcing them to let off the throttle, making them lose Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, Swizzle, Gloyd, Jubileena and Candlehead.

"Make me lose the Daytona 500," Minty mumbled angrily as she pulled onto pit road to serve her penalty. Going 55 mph while the karts racing on lap 10 doing 200, only doomed Minty to get lapped. And as she pulled off pit road, the front pack blew by her, but she still had the rear pack to go by. However, Minty paid no attention and pulled right onto the track, right in front of Adorabeezle.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adorabeezle screamed as she swerved right into Snowanna and Torvald plowed into the back of Minty. Citrusella and Sticky drifted around the wreck as Torvald caught air as her kart was stopped so suddenly. Nougetsia spun into the grass and tore the front bumper off her kart.

"OH BIG CRASH," Herschel exclaimed. All the fans in the grandstands stood up as they saw the demolished karts of Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Minty, Snowanna and Torvald came to rest. "I think thats, Winterpop, Batterbutter, Brumblestain, Zaki, and Rainbeau involved. Citrusella Flugpucker and Sticky Wipplesnit should thank their lucky stars they weren't wrecked in that," Herschel continued and silently cheered his girlfriend for missing the wreck.

"Let's take another look at this one," Mike said. "Minty Zaki was coming off pit road and just pulled right out in front of a pack of karts doing 205 mph, we don't really say this, but that was one of the dumbest things I have ever seen," Mike scolded Minty.

"OH WE HAVE A FIGHT!" Dentyne shouted. Herschel and Mike looked up to see Torvald and Minty shoving and punching each other. Several SRCS officials got in between them and stopped the fight as the wreckers picked up the demolished karts. Torvald was thrown into a separate ambulance from Minty.

"_Damn, I wish I had a TV in the kart to see that fight,"_ Vanellope radioed to her crew.

_"What exactly happened there?" _Rancis asked his crew chief.

'_Well Zaki pulled out in front of the rear pack off pit road,'_his crew chief responded as Rancis pulled on pit road. Everyone got four tires, fresh gas and added more grille tape for down force. The race was set to restart with FIVE laps to go. This was the money time, make or break for history. Rancis came off pit road first, followed by Citrusella, Jubileena, Swizzle, Taffyta, Vanellope, Candlhead, Sticky, Gloyd and Crumbelina.

"While we're waiting for the restart, let's get some interviews," Mike said and sent it over to Wendy.

"Wendy Vanillini here with Torvald Batterbutter, Torvald, first off, are you okay and second, take us through that wreck and obviously the scuffle between you and your cousin," Wendy asked. Torvald groaned a little and shook her head. A caption on the TV screen flashed. _#34 Torvald Batterbutter, Involved in crash on lap 10._

"Well yeah I'm fine, I'm just pissed right now," Torvald replied, "we we're racing along just fine, waiting for the last few laps to make our move and apparently Minty had a penalty or whatever, and just decided to make the brilliant move to pull out in front of seven karts doing 200 mph while she's doing 55! What a dumbass," Torvald finished and walked away to her golf kart.

"Matt Yogurt here with Minty Zaki, Minty, are you okay?" Matt asked. A caption flashed across the Screen just as the interview started. _#69 Minty Zaki, involved in crash on lap 10._

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just baffled at how stupid those idiots are we have racing in this sport!" Minty replied, "I mean a bright green kart pulls onto the track, how the hell do they not see it? They and their spotters need glasses or something, that was stupid and not my fault by any means," Minty finished up and took a sip of Coca-Cola.

"Butterfinger Dillner here with cousins Adorabeezle Winterpop and Nougetsia Brumblestain, girls, are you okay, and what happened from your perspective out there?" Butterfinger asked.

"Well, we haven't seen a reply, but we don't need one to say what happened, all we have to say is we're fine and Minty Zaki is the dumbest moron to ever sit in a stock kart, and if she blames us, she'll have something to be pissed about next week in Phoenix," Adorabeezle said.

"You can count on it," Nougetsia finished up.

"Wow, some real big tempers flaring, and the SRCS officials have added two laps of yellow to clean up the mess, so we'll only have THREE laps of racing to go," Herschel said excitedly as the pace car ducked off the track and onto pit road. Rancis chose the outside one for the restart to have Swizzle push him.

_'Okay you're coming, three, two, one, GREEN GREEN GREEN!'_ Rancis' spotter shouted. Rancis' throttle went to the floor as Swizzle pushed him passed Citrusella on the inside who had help from her cousin, Jubileena. Rancis and Swizzle ducked down to block the inside on the backstretch just as Sticky latched onto Vanellope's kart, pushing her through the pack. Coming with two laps to go, Jubileena and Citrusella had a good run on the outside lane and pulled dead even as they crossed the line. Rancis and Swizzle kept looking to their right and in their mirrors to keep the competition back.

"Come on let's go!" Vanellope shouted as Sticky pushed their two kart tandem passed the other tandems of Gloyd and Crumbelina and the other tandem of Taffyta and Candlehead. On the backstretch, Vanellope stuck her nose in between the top two tandems to make it three wide going into three.

"THREE WIDE THIS IS WHAT THE FANS CAME TO SEE!" Mike announced enthusiastically. The three wide two kart tandems held their line as they came out of turn four and got the white flag, ONE LAP TO GO.

"Final lap here at Daytona, this is all or nothing!" Herschel yelled, trying to keep from jumping up and down.

"Going into turn one, here comes the tandem of Gloyd and Crumbelina as they shoot passed Taffyta and Candlhead, are they gonna make it four wide?" Dentyne asked. Gloyd, with Crumbelina pushing him, took the outside and helped to make a four kart tandem with Jubileena and Citrusella. Down the backstretch for the final time, Swizzle, knowing that he couldn't win, kept the pedal to the metal as he continued pushing Rancis. Same for Sticky as she kept pushing Vanellope. Going into turn three, with the help from Gloyd and Crumbelina, Jubileena was able to push Citrusella passed the bumpers of Vanellope and Rancis. But, as they exited four, Citrusella turned down and blocked Rancis, but she came back up and hooked his front bumper.

"OH NO HUGE CRASH!" Herschel yelled as Citrusella turned herself up the track, collecting Rancis, Vanellope, Jubileena, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Taffyta and Candlehead. Citrusella's kart nose dived the outside wall. Rancis' driver side door slammed against it and slid back down the track. Crumbelina's front end was bent up as she slid through the wreck and came to a halt in front of pit road. Vanellope was sandwiched between Jubileena's kart and the wall. Taffyta was knocked towards the inside wall and Candlehead was sent spinning down pit road. Swizzle and Gloyd were hooked together as they were flung around in the middle of the wreck. Parts, pieces and karts were strewn all over the junkyard resembling turn four, all except for one. Sticky had somehow missed the spinning Citrusella and was spared from the wreck to take home the win. "YESSS! WHOO THAT'S MY GIRL!" Herschel announced as Sticky dropped the window net on her kart and stuck her fist out.

"I WONNNN! YESSSSSSS!" She screamed into her radio. Back at the wreck, Rancis climbed from his smoking kart and threw his helmet into the cockpit of his kart angrily and went to check on everybody. He helped Vanellope get out her kart just as safety officials arrived on scene. Swizzle had climbed from his kart and immediately ran to get Jubileena out. Jubileena punched the hood of her kart as she unbuckled the helmet from her fire suit. Taffyta was okay and walked towards the ambulance with Candlehead while Citrusella kicked her kart for her stupidity.

* * *

**(Down in Pit Road)**

"Rancis, take us through that last lap wreck, what happened?" Wendy asked.

"Well, weird things happen in racing, Citrusella just got overly excited and wrecked the rest of the field but one," Rancis chuckled, "but like I said weird things happen and I'm sure if she had another chance, she would've just stayed on the top side to win," Rancis said as he was swarmed with other reporters.

"Vanellope, are you okay, and what happened?" Butterfinger asked her.

"I'm just peachy, except Citrusella should've been watching her rear view mirror better, but it is what it is and I think we're scored in third and we led a lap so that's something, we'll put this behind us and head off to the desert," Vanellope replied and walked back to her golf kart. Down in Victory Lane, Sticky climbed from her Redi-Wipp #94 kart with a bottle of Pepsi Max in her hand. She stood on the door with both arms up and cheered.

"WHOOOOOO!" She screamed as her pit crew doused her with Pepsi Max and confetti rained from the heavens. Sticky threw the empty Pepsi bottle on the ground and jumped down from the door in front of Wendy Vanillini.

"Sticky Wippliesnit, you've just won your first Daytona 500, what's going through your mind as you celebrate?" Wendy asked. Sticky wiped the Pepsi and Confetti off her face as she began.

"Oh, I am awake right, this isn't some Pepsi induced dream right?" Sticky asked in disbelief.

"No, you're awake," Wendy laughed.

"I can't believe this, I've dreamed of this since my first season way back in 1999," Sticky replied, "and I've got to thank this small team for giving me the opportunity back then, and I know we don't win as often as the big teams, but I'm thankful for this ride and for getting these guys a Daytona 500 trophy, they totally deserved it.

"What was going through your mind as the wreck started?" Wendy asked.

"Oh crap we're done," Sticky replied quickly and laughed. "But this win boosts our confidence up and we're gonna take that confidence and use it for the rest of the season," Sticky added on. Back up in the reporter booth, Herschel had the broadcasting group patch him in to Sticky.

"Sticky, we've gotten word that broadcaster and your boyfriend, Herschel Nougatson wants to speak to you," Wendy informed the winner.

"Wipp, you there?" Herschel asked.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Sticky asked.

"Guys, is that camera still on me?" Herschel asked the camera crew. The operator nodded, "okay and Sticky can you see me on the TV down there?" Herschel asked her.

"Yes, what're you doing Hershey?" She asked curiously.

"Well, first off, congrats on your win today, I picked you," Herschel chuckled. Sticky beamed at that but let Herschel continue, "but anyway, well, we met way back when I retired and you began, and I remember how well we hit it off so long ago, and I guess I'm ready for this," Herschel said and pulled a box out of his pocket on got on his right knee. The whole track went silent as Sticky held her hand over mouth. "Will you marry me?" Herschel asked with his Australian accent.

"YES I WILL!" Sticky replied loudly and jumped around, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She exclaimed as she went nuts and started hugged various people in Victory Lane.

"I guess you'll have to give her the ring later," Dentyne joked as Herschel put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but here are your unofficial results," Herschel said.

**1) Sticky Wipplesnit**

**2) Rancis Fluggerbutter**

**3) Vanellope von Schweetz**

**4) Candlehead**

**5) Crumbelina di Caramello**

**6) Swizzle Malarkey**

**7) Gloyd Orangeboar**

**8) Citrusella Flugpucker**

**9) Taffyta Muttonfudge**

**10) Jubileena Bing-Bing**

**11) Adorabeezle Winterpop**

**12) Nougetsia Brumblestain**

**13) Snowanna Rainbeau**

**14) Torvald Batterbutter**

**15) Minty Zaki**

"And for those unfamiliar with our point system, first place gets 15 points and last place gets 1 point. But don't forget, if you lead a lap, you get a bonus point and if you lead the most laps you get a second bonus point and the winner gets three bonus points that is used in the Chase, so right now Sticky has three bonus points to use if she makes the Chase," Mike explained, "meaning the winner can get a maximum of 20 points."

"And speaking of points," Dentyne said as the TV flickers the points picture on.

**Sugar Rush Cup Series Official Point Standings**

**1) Sticky Wipplesnit - 19 **

**2) Rancis Fluggerbutter - 16 (led most laps)**

**3) Vanellope von Schweetz - 14**

**4) Candlehead - 12**

**5) Crumbelina di Caramello - 11**

**6) Swizzle Malarkey - 11**

**7) Gloyd Orangeboar - 9**

**8) Citrusella Flugpucker - 8**

**9) Taffyta Muttonfudge - 8**

**10) Jubileena Bing-Bing - 6**

**11) Adorabeezle Winterpop - 5**

**12) Nougetsia Brumblestain - 4**

**13) Snowanna Rainbeau - 3**

**14) Torvald Batterbutter - 2**

**15) Minty Zaki - 1**

* * *

**(Down at the Haulers)**

Rancis was resting in his hauler while his crew was still packing up the garage area. He groaned when the all-too familiar sound of knocking on the door forced him to get up. Still dawning his fire suit, Rancis unzipped it and peeled the top down to his knees to get air to his sweaty body. "Oh hey Swizz, what's up?" Rancis asked as Swizzle came in.

"That was some race, too bad it turned out the way it did," Swizzle said, sounding down.

"Yeah but, that's racing, and our team is top seven in the points, that's good," Rancis countered, "I wouldn't be worried," he added. Leaning against the wall Swizzle put his hands in his pockets and crossed his legs.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay, we both took some nasty hits," Swizzle said as he walked out.

"Same to you," Rancis called.

* * *

**(Back at the hotel)**

All 15 racers, save for Sticky who was out partying, plopped on their hotel room beds, exhausted from the long day and night. It was currently 2:32 AM EST, or so the alarm clocks read. Rancis groaned yet again when his hotel room door knocked, followed by someone whispering, _'Flugs it's me, open up.'_ Rancis drug his ass out of bed and opened the door for Vanellope.

"What's up Nelly?" Rancis asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to see you and maybe sleep here?" Vanellope asked. Rancis' eyes opened up wide at that and he stared at her.

"Nelly, do you really want to get caught? I mean that's risking it, it's not like it's the off season and I spend a week at your house or vice versa," he explained. Vanellope pouted and crossed her arms over her Hostess T-Shirt. She was currently wearing only the T-shirt and great sweat pants to sleep in.

"Come on," she whined, "the worst that could happen is if our_ friends _catch us, and I'm sure they'd keep our secret," she countered.

"Yeah, but what about Taffyta?" Rancis asked, "you know she'd love to spill this," he retorted.

"I'll deal with it if we get caught," Vanellope begged. Finally Rancis climbed back in bed, wearing only Reese's night pants and lifted the blanket up.

"Climb aboard Nelly," Rancis said. Vanellope smirked and climbed into the bed with him. The two snuggled up closer to each other and drifted off to sleep, waiting to conquer the other 35 races to go.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

So to clear some things up, Wendy Vanillini is a play on Wendy Venturini, a real life ESPN commentator.

Matt Yogurt is a play on Matt Yocum, another real life broadcaster.

And Butterfinger Dillner is a play on Bob Dillner.

Any questions you want answered do NOT hesitate to ask. I love educating people on NASCAR.


	6. Just a little R&R

**Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 6: Just a little R&R**

_SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Thank you! I had that proposal idea for awhile now and I thought, what better story to do it in than my newest masterpiece?_

_Dixie Darlin': Well for now, I can't go to the Cheesecake Factory, unless they come to Alaska. Oh how could I pass up the opportunity to advertise your story within mine! _

_Dark Demon122: Oh yay! I love converting people to NASCAR. Just a rule of thumb, boo Jimmie Johnson, Clint Bowyer, Danica Patrick, and Kyle Busch._

_m: I don't speak French, but thanks?_

_marioguy681: I might do it, but with my own rules about it. The last two All Star Races have been __downright boring and terrible._

_Now that our racing heroes have run the Daytona 500, Monday is a day to relax and hang out with each other until they depart for Avondale, Arizona on Wednesday._

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Rancis and Vanellope awoke the next morning in each other's arms with someone banging on the door. Rancis released Vanellope from his arms and groggily crossed his hotel room to look in the peephole. He gasped and hid under the peephole when he saw who was on the other side. "What's wrong Flugs?" Vanellope asked quietly, keeping her promise to not let themselves get caught.

"It's Ralph!" Rancis exclaimed and motioned for Vanellope to get under the bed to hide. Vanellope did so without hesitation and pulled the blanket down to better cover herself. The Four-Time Sugar Rush champion then cleared his throat and straightened his night shirt and slowly opened the door. Standing at 6'7", towering over the 5'11" driver, Ralph greeted Rancis with a wave.

"Hey Rancis, sorry to bother you," Ralph apologized, "but have you seen my daughter?" He asked, "I checked her room and she wasn't there, I thought since you guys have been friends for a long time, you might know," Ralph thought out loud. Slightly gripping the door in fright, Rancis tried to think of a good excuse for where Vanellope could be.

"Well, I haven't seen her since last night after we said goodnight to each other, but maybe she either went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast," Rancis came up with. Ralph cocked his eyebrow and bore his eyes deep into Rancis', only further raising Rancis' heartbeat.

"Eh you're probably right kid," the truck driver said and nudged Rancis' shoulder, "good luck this season and tell Vanellope to call me when she can," Ralph said and left. Rancis smiled and waved at Ralph as he boarded the elevator. And when the doors shut, Rancis breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door.

"That was _too_ close," Rancis said as he sat down on the bed. Vanellope crawled out from underneath and sat down next to him. She laid her hand on Rancis' back and rubbed it.

"Look Flugs," she started with a sigh, "I know we vowed to keep this relationship a secret, but I feel bad lying to my dad, even if he might flip his shit," Vanellope admitted to Rancis. The Reese's sponsored young man put his head in his hands and thought about every close call he'd had with Ralph discovering their jig.

"I know what you mean Nelly," Rancis said as he got up and leaned his arm against the wall, "and it's not like I don't like your dad, I _do_ like him, but he's rather scary sometimes," Rancis nervously explained to Vanellope. The latter stood up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Would you feel better if we both told him together, with me in the room?" Vanellope offered and lightly kissed Rancis' ear, "that way I might be able to calm him down if he does flip out," she cajoled him. Rancis looked back up at her and smiled a little. He then hugged Vanellope and kissed her neck.

"That might work, at least if I do die, the last thing I'll see is you," he joked. Vanellope giggled and kissed Rancis on the lips.

"Ya know, before I go see my dad, how about we take a shower?" She suggested seductively. Rancis' eyebrow shot up and he smirked.

* * *

**(With Gloyd and Swizzle)**

"I don't think Sticky even came back last night," Swizzle said as he flicked the cigarette in his hand.

"She just won her first Daytona 500 bro," Gloyd replied as he chewed on his cigarette, "she deserves an all night party, especially with her fiancee," Gloyd replied. The two were outside of the hotel front doors, smoking obviously. The only times they did smoke, were the mornings after a race, so only about 36-40 times a year. The salty morning air of Daytona Beach, Florida made the two young men feel more alive.

"But man, that was the craziest Daytona 500 finish I've ever seen," Swizzle replied. He flicked the butt of his cigarette on the concrete ground and squished it with his boot. "I hope that finish sets the tone for the rest of the season," he added as he adjusted his #46 Skittles hat. Gloyd squished his cigarette as well and breathed the salty air in.

"That's not what I'm worried about though," Gloyd replied as the two walked back inside the hotel, "I'm more worried about Taffy, ever since she won her fifth cup, she's been kind've well," Gloyd tiptoed around his words carefully.

"A narcissistic a-hole?" Swizzle offered an answer. Gloyd glared at his teammate and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Whatever dude," Gloyd said and pulled out his buzzing cell phone. "Speaking of which, Taffy says that she and Jubileena are waiting in the hotel restaurant for us to join them," Gloyd informed Swizzle.

"You mean Vanellope's not with them?" Swizzle curiously asked as they maneuvered through the lobby to get to the continental breakfast. They had to stop and take a few photos with fans along the way.

"I guess not, maybe she slept in," Gloyd offered an explanation, "hey Taffy!" Gloyd called as the two entered the eatery.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"That was fun," Rancis joked as he and Vanellope rode the elevator down to the lobby. Only sporting their sponsors' hats to not attract attention, Vanellope and Rancis walked briskly from the bank of elevators to the restaurant where their teammates/friends were eating at.

"I'm glad babe," Vanellope winked. Spreading apart so as to not draw peculiar attention, Vanellope waved at the table where everyone was sitting and already drinking Pepsi at.

"Morning guys," Jubileena called out and waved them over. The Twizzler sponsored racer scooted over to make room for the last two of their group.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" Taffyta asked as she surfed Twitter on her phone. The others sort of smirked as Taffyta glared at her phone while reading some hate tweets.

"Well I slept good, that is until a, rude, wakeup call," Rancis slowly replied while nervously sipping on his complimentary water. Swizzle squinted in confusion and set his menu down.

"What kind of wakeup call Rancis?" He asked. Rancis looked up from his menu which was lying flat on the table and nervously swallowed.

"U-uh, this couple sleeping next to me kind of had it 'going on,'" Rancis air quoted. Jubileena, Swizzle and Gloyd looked back at the Four Time Champ in disgust and shuddered.

"These hotels never make good enough soundproof rooms, unless you're in the honeymoon suite apparently," Jubileena replied to Rancis. Then a waitress, with the name tag 'Penny' on her uniform, approached their table and whipped out her pen pad.

"So, what can I get for you?" Penny asked the group. After ordering their food and receiving it, the six champions started wolfing down their food after a hard days race.

"You know, I love traveling with you guys," Vanellope piped up after finishing half of her Belgian waffle, "we're like a little family doing this," she added on. Rancis smiled as he cut into his chocolate chip pancake.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for better teammates and friends," Rancis said to include his secret girlfriend and his best friends' girls. Then, a boy, around the age of 10 or 11, ran up to the table, a look of awe and excitement plastered on.

"I am so sorry about this," his mother apologized and took her son aside, "now look Billy, I know you're a fan of these fine athletes, but you have to give them some privacy after working very hard," she politely scolded her son.

"Oh it's no trouble at all ma'am," Jubileena replied as she wiped her mouth, "we love meeting fans, especially the little ones."

"Thank you, he is just such a big fan out of the six of you, and when he saw Rancis and Vanellope walking to the restaurant together, he kind of flipped out," she chuckled. The mentioned drivers froze for a brief second, but covered it up by whipping out some sharpies.

"Is there anything he wants us to autograph?" Swizzle asked.

"Could you guys sign my Sugar Rush Cup Series Jacket?" Billy asked and held it up. All six drivers cleared their plates and laid the jacket flat on the table top and signed their autographs on the front.

"There ya go little buddy," Rancis said. Billy smiled and put his jacket on. He looked like he was about to explode like the rockets on a space shuttle.

"Thank you so much, he'll remember this vacation forever," the mother complemented and walked off with her son.

"I love meeting kids so much," Gloyd commented after the six dug back in to their food. "Hey, check out the TV," Gloyd pointed out. Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle and Vanellope all joined in with Gloyd and saw Sticky on the news.

"Did she get in trouble?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

"God I hope not," Rancis said.

'_This just in, yesterday's winner of the 2013 Sugar Rush Cup Series Daytona 500 was found passed out in a beach chair, but not in the place you'd expect," _the news anchor announced. A picture of Sticky and Herschel holding the Daytona 500 trophy appeared on the TV screen. Rancis face-palmed, Swizzle sighed, Jubileena giggled, Gloyd bust out laughing, Taffyta smirked and Vanellope rolled her eyes. The picture showed Sticky and Herschel with the Daytona 500 trophy, passed out on a beach chair, on the sidewalk of an overpass.

"That still doesn't top what happened to you Gloyd after you won your first back in '04," Vanellope joked as she sipped her coffee. Gloyd huffed and threw his fork on the table, glaring at Vanellope.

"We promised _never_ to speak of that again; that Pepsi was spiked I tell you!" He raised his voice slightly at Vanellope, whom was laughing.

"That Wal-Mart cashier is probably still not the same after that," she laughed and drank some water to calm down.

"I wonder if they still have that security tape," Swizzle chimed in. Gloyd adjusted his Snickers cap to be covering his eyes.

"It's on fuckin' YouTube, of course they still have it," he replied as he continued picking at his food. Taffyta wiped her mouth and cleared her throat.

"So, any plans for the day?" Taffyta asked the group.

"I was thinking lounging near the pool for the day?" Jubileena offered, "we have a good chance to work on our tan, can't miss that," she added on with a smile.

"Oh please Jubee," Swizzle replied, "we go to Phoenix and Las Vegas next, plenty of chances for tanning," he explained.

"I know this sounds kind of juvenile, but how about Disney World?" Gloyd suggested. The table went silent as everybody soaked in the idea.

"That's a really good idea Gloyd, let's do it!" Vanellope replied, "we still have that rental car right?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah, and we don't have to be in Phoenix until Thursday anyway," Rancis replied as he stood up.

"Just pack your sunscreen and let's go find some Disney Magic!" Jubileena exclaimed as the drivers all left $50 bills on the table. Penny walked up to the table and smiled.

"I love Florida," she said.

* * *

**(At Disney World)**

"You guys go on ahead, I'm sticking with Vanellope here for a moment," Rancis said as his friends all went to ride Space Mountain. "Tell me what's wrong Nelly," Rancis asked as he sat down on the bench next to her. Hundreds of people walked on by, smiling, laughing and having a rip-roaring good time.

"I don't wanna talk about," Vanellope pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from Rancis.

"Nelly, I love you, just tell me what it is, please?" Rancis asked. Vanellope sighed, pinched her nose and turned around.

"Okay, I-I'm scwhoeoea," Vanellope replied incoherently.

"What was that?" Rancis asked.

"I said I'm _scared_," Vanellope sheepishly admitted. Rancis smiled and even chuckled a little, inciting some anger in Vanellope. "Oh, so this is all a huge fucking joke to you?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry Nelly, it's just, you drive a stock kart every weekend for 40 weeks at 200 mph, but you're afraid of going on the Hollywood Tower of Terror?" Rancis asked. Vanellope shut her eyes in embarrassment, letting out a short little whine, which she was thankful that it was drowned out by the chatter of all the people and screams of children on the ride.

"I know it's wimpy, but I am scared of it," Vanellope admitted and hung her head low. Rancis smiled and rubbed her back.

"Look, if you don't want to go on it, I won't force you, but if you do, I'll be right beside you, I promise," Rancis lovingly assured her. Feeling better, Vanellope held her head up and smiled.

"Okay," she breathed in deeply, "let's do this," she said triumphantly and yanked Rancis to the line.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

_Yes I know, not a lot going on, but we FINALLY get to see Ralph, and hey, these guys deserve a day off after a race. But don't worry race fans, next chapter will be practice and qualifying for the Phoenix Race, and then Chapter 8 will be the Subway Fresh Fit 500!_


	7. Welcome to the Desert

**The Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 7: Welcome to the Desert**

_SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Yes, NASCAR Is very damned awesome ;)_

_MarioGuy81: Some just sleep in and relax and some spend time with family and friends._

_Dixie Darlin': Sorry, DisneyLand is better ;P_

_Dark Demon122: Don't worry, rumors of Van and Rancis dating will come up later in the story._

_m: You're quite welcome._

_Okay, now that we got the Monday syndrome outta the way, it's Friday, and that means it's Practicing and Qualifying time baby!_

* * *

**(Friday, Phoenix International Raceway in Avondale, Arizona)**

"Good luck today kid," Ralph hugged Vanellope as his daughter zipped up her Three Time Champ Hostess Firesuit. It was Friday, and the first practice of the day was about to commence. The garage area was abuzz with the commotion of drivers talking with their crew and the sound of tools clanking against the hard concrete floor. Vanellope turned around after patching the velcro across her neck and smiled at her father.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you later tonight for dinner?" She asked and pulled her racing gloves on.

"Yep, now go out there and get that pole!" Ralph cheered her as she headed for her blue and white stock kart with the Hostess logo plastered all over the body. Ralph smiled and walked back inside the hauler to prepare lunch for the crew.

"Hey gang!" Vanellope called out as Swizzle, Jubileena, Rancis, Gloyd and Taffyta were all standing around, talking before the track opened for practice. Some crews had already begun to push some of the karts onto pit road to get ready for practice one.

"What's up Vanellope?" Gloyd replied and low-fiver her, "you ready for a duel in the desert?" He asked her from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Yeah, and I'm already sweatin' in this thing too," Vanellope replied and doused her head with some water.

"Do you guys have any idea who might get the pole today?" Swizzle asked as he checked his watch.

"My bet is whoever is fastest in practice today," Rancis remarked as he zipped up his fire suit and adjusted his Reese's hat, "that's how Phoenix usually is, start up front, finish up front," Rancis added on with a sigh. His baby-blue eyes squinted as the bright yellow Arizona sun invaded his eyes while he tried to scan the competition.

"Which might be me, I mean I _have _won here four times before," Taffyta bragged as she flicked her silvery hair from her face. Jubileena chuckled and put her hands on the hips of her Twizzler FireSuit.

"I think we all have a fair chance today Taffyta," Jubileena remarked as one of her crew members handed her a cup of Pepsi Max.

"Yeah, just keep thinking that," Taffyta said under her breath as the PA system crackled on, alerting the remaining crew members and drivers.

'_Attention, Practice will being in three minutes, repeat, practice begins in three minutes,'_ the track announcer declared.

"See you all on the track," Rancis waved and quickly winked at Vanellope as the drivers all climbed into their stock karts and were pushed out onto pit road by their crew members. The 15 kart engines roared to life as the official stood at the front of the pack of racing karts. Soon enough, the official got the word from race control, and he stepped aside to let the drivers out onto the flat 1 mile track.

* * *

**(In the broadcasting booth)**

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the second race of the season: The Subway 500 here at Phoenix International Raceway!" Mike Jelly announced as the cameras showed the karts driving around the racetrack.

"I'm sure with the excitement of last weeks race at Daytona, that this one will be even more exciting!" Dentyne replied to Mike. "And speaking of excitement," Dentyne looked over to Herschel whom was sporting a huge smile.

"You guys don't have to say anything," Herschel smiled.

"Just in case you missed it folks," Mike said, "our reporter friend here, Herschel, performed quite possibly the coolest proposal I've ever seen to his longtime girlfriend, Sticky Wipplesnit," Mike reported.

"And I saw that news report of you and your fiancee sleeping on a beach chair on a freeway overpass," Dentyne teased Herschel, "did you have fun that night?" He asked Herschel. The former racer gulped and adjusted his neck tie.

"Well yes I did, and I'm not proud of ending up like that, but as long as I'm getting married to Sticky Wipplensit, I'm a happy man," Herschel replied, "and speaking of Sticky," he added as the camera displayed Sticky driving around the track. A caption flashed across the screen as she crossed the finish line. _#94: Sticky Wipplesnit Phoenix Career: Starts 24, Wins 1, Top Fives 11, Top Tens 17._

"Currently Sticky is the fastest kart on the track with a time of 26.79," Dentyne announced.

"And in our 10 lap fastest average, Sticky is still the fastest," Mike added on. Then, the camera changed to show Rancis as he pulled off track and onto pit road.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, what a career he's had here at this racetrack," Herschel announced as a caption flashed across the bottom of the screen. _#24 Rancis Fluggerbutter Phoenix Career: Starts 38, Wins 3, Top Fives 19, Top Tens, 27._

"Yeah, but right now, I don't think he's too happy with is stock kart," Dentyne cut in as the radio communication between Rancis and his team came on.

_'Oh, this is bad guys, really bad, loose in, tight off, and it feels like there's something dragging on the kart,'_ is what was heard on the radio transmission. Rancis hopped out of his stock kart to talk to his crew chief. They chatted for a few while his crew went to work on fixing the problems for their driver. In the meantime, Butterfinger Dillner approached Rancis to get an interview with him.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, you've got three wins here in 38 starts and you've recorder four poles, but what seems to be the problem with your car today?" Butterfinger asked. Rancis took off his sunglasses, put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Well, we unloaded with a brand new stock kart and a brand new setup, and the car is just all over the place, loose in, tight off and I can't really seem to get a feel for it," Rancis explained as Adorabeezle pulled her stock kart into the garage area, "but I think we can get it to work, this is our qualifying setup that we're working on; and we have a killer race setup that's for sure," Rancis concluded as he put his helmet back on and climbed back into his car.

"Yellow flag is out, we've gotten word that Vanellope von Schweetz has spun out of turn number four," Mike announced as the TV cameramen pointed their cameras at the exit of Turn 4 where Vanellope's hostess car sat sideways. She got it cranked and drove onto pit road and into the garage area.

"I didn't see any damage on her car, so I don't think she hit anything, she should consider herself lucky," Dentyne reported. A replay showed that Vanellope had barely clipped the apron and spun out, and she luckily didn't hit anything.

"What do you have down there for us Matt?" Herschel asked the Roving Pit Reporter.

"Matt Yogurt here, Vanellope, what happened out there?" He asked and stuck his SRBC microphone in her face.

"Well, I was slowing down to get to pit road and I just clipped the apron while I was hitting the brakes, a little too much rear brake in the car, but I'm fine and the car is fine, we're gonna get set up for qualifying here shortly and I think we have a shot at the pole," Vanellope explained from inside her car.

"Okay, the track has re-opened for practice which only has 10 minutes left, so the crews have to work fast if they want their drivers to get that last run in," Mike Jelly said.

"Speaking of working fast, Taffyta Muttonfudge to the top of the charts!" Dentyne replied as Taffyta jumped shad of Sticky's time to 26.58.

"Whoo, that may be a good shot for the pole here in a few," Herschel chimed in. Another caption flashed across the screen, showing the qualifying order for the race.

_1) Torvald Batterbutter_

_2) Swizzle Malarkey_

_3) Minty Zaki_

_4) Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_5) Crumbelina di Caramello_

_6) Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_7) Vanellope von Schweetz_

_8) Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_9) Gloyd Orangeboar_

_10) Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_11) Sticky Wipplesnit_

_12) Snowanna Rainbeau_

_13) Candlehead_

_14) Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_15) Citrusella Flugpucker_

"That's our qualifying order for later today, as Taffyta Muttonfudge has won the practice, that should give a good indication of who is the threat for the pole," Herschel announced, "Qualifying coming up next on Sugar Rush Broadcasting Corporation."

* * *

**(Qualifying Time)**

"Alright race fans, it's time to set the grid for Sunday's Subway 500 here at Phoenix!" Dentyne announced so enthusiastically. All the drivers were lined up in their respective qualifying order, some were already strapped into their cars, while some were standing around their car, waiting to climb in. Before Torvald went out for her laps, some of the roving pit reporters needed to get some last minute interviews before qualifying began.

"Wendy Vanillini here with 2003 Champion, Crumbelina di Caramello," Wendy announced as she tried an interview with Crumbelina, "so, how do you feel about your chances for the pole today Crumbelina?" Wendy asked and stuck her SRBC mic in Crumbelina's face. The #8 Cheesecake Factory driver turned around and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Well, we were okay in practice," Crumbelina started as Torvald's engine fired up and she entered the track for her warm up lap, "I think with our early draw a pole is a long shot, but we have a cloud cover moving in and I hope we catch it for maximum grip," Crumbelina explained before climbing into her car. Back up in the broadcasting tower, the three reporters were ready for some qualifying.

"Hello race fans, welcome back to SRBC's coverage of the Sugar Rush Cup Series' qualifying here at Phoenix International Raceway," Herschel announced. Torvald's car whizzed by the start finish line in a golden blur, and on the TV screen, a caption flashed across which showed a marker of which position she was in.

"Torvald Batterbutter on track," Dentyne reported, "after last week's brouhaha at Daytona between her and her cousin, Minty Zaki, the tension that family is feeling must be astronomical!" he added on.

"Anyway, onto this weekend," Mike Jelly cut in as Torvald came across the start finish line to start her second lap of qualifying, "her car looks good, and at a time of 26.44, that might be tough to beat for the rest of the drivers, but let's see how she does on her second lap," he said and everyone went silent. In turn one and two, Torvald hit her marks and according to the tracker, she was about two tenths of a second faster than her first lap. However, going into turn three, her car drifted up out of the groove, forcing her to let off the throttle.

"Ah, she had a bad angle going into turn three, that sucks," Hershcel said as Torvald darted back onto pit road, "she was on a much faster pace than her first lap, but who've you got to talk to down there Butterfinger?" Herschel asked.

"Butterfinger Dillner down here with Three Time Champion, Vanellope von Schweetz, Vanellope," Butterfinger began his interview, "after that little scare in practice where you spun coming out of turn four, is everything okay with your car and where do you think you'll qualify?" Butterfinger asked.

"Well, that spin was a mistake on my part," Vanellope replied as she paused to let Swizzle drive on by, "but my car is a-okay and we go out in the middle of the pack, it could go either way, but I am so proud of this Hostess crew for not panicking and for getting this car ready for qualifying," Vanellope ceased her interview and patted Butterfinger's shoulder.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, looking for her second career Phoenix win," Butterfinger added on as Vanellope walked and talked with her crew. Meanwhile, Swizzle started his first qualifying lap, and immediately he was clocking faster than Torvald. Swizzle dove low into turn one and drifted his car up out of turn two. He cut underneath the dog leg on the backstretch and was clocking about three tenths faster than Torvald. In turn three, Swizzle utilized the apron to his advantage by dropping his left side tires below the yellow line, which helped him turn. Coming out of four, Swizzle's car stayed absolutely perfectly straight and he snagged the top spot.

"And Swizzle goes to the top of the charts with a blazing time of 26.17, Swizzle's got a fast time to beat," Herschel announced.

"And with that, we go to commercial break," Dentyne said as a caption flashes across the screen.

_Drivers to come: #69 Minty Zaki, #2 Adorbeezle Winterpop, #8 Crumbelina di Caramello._

* * *

**(Insert Commercial)**

* * *

"Welcome back race fans, right now we have Crumbelina finishing up her lap time, and she is now second out of five drivers with a time of 26.30" Herschel announced. "The drivers you missed were Minty Zaki and Adorabeezle; right now they clock in third and fifth, with Minty fifth of five drivers due to her slide coming out of turn four on her first lap, and Adorabeelze third with a time of 26.35, but right now we have Four Time SRCS Champ Rancis Fluggerbutter on track." Rancis' Reese's brown, orange and yellow Chevrolet SS flew off turn four to begin his qualifying lap. Rancis decided to try and take a little bit higher lane than usual to get a little more speed coming off turn two and down the backstretch, which worked. As of the dog leg, he was about tied with Swizzle. Coming out of the dog leg, Rancis allowed his car to carry the speed a little higher and took the corner late.

"Ooh, that's a risky move there for Rancis," Mike said nervously as Rancis did go a little high, but he was okay.

"Quit worrying there," Dentyne reassured Mike, "he's a four time champ, he knows what he's doing," Dentyne announced.

"Coming across the line, ooh so close, Rancis knocks Crumbelina out of second with a time of 26.22, what a lap, and he is one and done," Herschel declared. Rancis cut off his engine and he coasted around the track while Vanellope was allowed onto the track. Vanellope also did only one lap and knocked Rancis down to third with a time of 26.21.

"Nice job by the three time champ, but can Swizzle win the first two poles of the year?" Mike asked. On track, Taffyta clocked in at 26.32, and Gloyd clocked in at 26.28, Nougetsia clocked in at 26.45, Sticky knocked Vanellope off second with a time of 26.19, Snowanna scored a time of 26.38, Candlehead collected two laps and clocked in at 26.33 and due to Jubileena being on the Five minute clock because of an inspection issue, Citrusella clocked in at 26.25.

"Okay folks, we're down to our last driver, Jubileena Bing-Bing," Herschel announced, "and what would it be if Jubileena knocked her boyfriend off the pole at the last second?" Hershcel asked Matt.

"Matt Yogurt here with provisional pole sitter Swizzle Malarkey, Swizzle, so two questions, one: What would it mean to you to win the first two poles of 2013?" Matt asked.

"That would be a huge accomplishment for me and my team considering we always don't qualify very well, me especially, but that would be pretty cool to win the first two Pepsi Max pole awards," Swizzle replied as he took off his sunglasses.

"And two: What would it mean to have your girlfriend knock you off the pole?" Matt joked.

"It would mean she's a damned good racer and I need to work on something," Swizzle laughed and nervously watched his girlfriend on track. Going into turn one, Jubileena wasn't that fast, only so far clocking in seventh place. However, coming out of turn two, she got such a launch that the tracker jumped to fourth on her. She cut the dog leg so much, her time jumped up to second and she still had two turns to go.

"Can she make this work in three and four?" Mike asked.

"That tracker is coming around, but I don't think she'll get there," Dentyne replied. Going into three, Jubileena dove the corner and made it stick. Coming out of four, the tracker was having a seizure, trying to figure out to stay in second or go to first. But as she crossed the line, the tracker jumped to first, and the crowd, e-r-u-p-t-e-d.

"26.10! POLE!" Herschel shouted as the crowd went nuts.

'_You are the Pole sitter, way to go girl!'_ Jubileena's crew chief radioed to her.

_"YESSS! You guys are awesome, thank you so much!"_ Jubileena thanked her crew as she pulled off the track.

"Well folks, the field is set and here it is," Herschel said as a grid order showed up on the TV screen with captions below Jubileena's and Swizzle's names.

#_64 Jubileena Bing-Bing. First Career Phoenix Pole._

_#46 Swizzle Malarkey: Second front Row Start in a row._ Then, the rest of the field appeared on the screen.

Third: #94 Sticky Wipplesnit

Fourth: #97 Vanellope von Schweetz

Fifth: #24 Rancis Fluggerbutter

Sixth: #62 Citrusella Flugpucker

Seventh: #5 Gloyd Orangeboar

Eighth: #8 Crumbelina di Caramello

Ninth: #1 Taffyta Muttonfudge

Tenth: #7 Candlehead

Eleventh: #2 Adorabeezle Winterpop

Twelfth: #11 Snowanna Rainbeau

Thirteenth: #34 Torvald Batterbutter

Fourteenth: #27 Nougetsia Brumblestain

Fifteenth: #69 Minty Zaki

Jubileena stood in front of her red #64 Twizzler car holding a dark blue Pepsi Max Pole Award Flag with Swizzle holding onto her arm.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

_Next Chapter: THE SUBWAY 500! Post in your review who you think will win!_


End file.
